


Son and Daughter

by jhengchie



Series: Ships and Sails [3]
Category: Infinite (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Shameless Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son and Daughter<br/>Heechul with Jeonghan and Jun (Side Jongyu with Hoshi, Myunggyu with Woozi)<br/>Sequel to Love Children<br/>Heechul apparently wants to talk to his children.<br/>Crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son and Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted in AFF

Seungcheol took a nervous gulp as he straightened the dress shirt he was wearing and fixed the collar for the nth time. He was nervous as heck and it’s not even Jeonghan’s real parents; but its Heechul, _the_ great Heechul!

 

“Hyung, it’s not like he’ll eat you alive.” Dino, the maknae, told him as he entered the room to check up on his leader.

 

“Easy for you to say.” Seungcheol snorted because he is really in deep trouble if he gets on the bad side of Heechul.

 

Dino shrugged and then took a hanSeokminerchief from one of the drawers and handed it to his leader. “Suju sunbaenims aren’t man eaters, they actually adore dongsaengs.” Dino remarked. “You’ve been to their dorms once, Wookie hyung is actually a fluff ball.” Dino tried to calm his leader.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Seungcheol said before taking the offered hanSeokminerchief and thanking the younger.

 

They walked out of the bedroom to meet Seokmin and Ming Hao holding some boxes tied with pink ribbons. “I believe Suju sunbaenims are wine lovers.” Ming Hao explained.

 

“And some Anna stuff for Heechul sunbae-nim, he love Anna.” Seokmin supplied and Seungcheol nodded as he accepted the gift.

 

“Thank you.” The leader said and the two gave them warm smiles and good luck; because he’ll probably need it anyway.

 

The leader called out to the four younger members who came out of the bedroom looking like they were straight out of a photoshoot and immediately regretted his choice of outfit..

 

“You are not going to a funeral or a job interview.” Jeonghan remarked as he took the tie off of Seungcheol and handed it to Seokmin. “Relax, it’s not like he can chop you up and feed your liver to the sharks.” Jeonghan joked.

 

“He won’t but your father might.” Jun replied and Seungcheol gulped while Jeonghan glared at Jun.

 

“We’ll be going now.” Hoshi called out from the door and the five SVT members walked out of the dorm to meet their manager downstairs.

 

\-----

 

“Gyu!” Heechul squeaked as he saw the hamster leader walked towards him in SM’s new restaurant.

 

“Hi hyung!” Sunggyu approached and sat next him.

 

“oh, Myungsoo too.” Heechul eyed the visual who smiled and bowed at him, respectful as always. “Where’s your cutie son?” Heechul asked.

 

“He’ll be coming with the rest of SVT members” Sunggyu replied.

 

“Sorry we’re a bit late.” Jonghyun quickly apologized as he sat across Heechul, dragging a sleepy Jinki next to him.

 

“About time.” Heechul smirked. “You two seemed to have some action going on.” Heechul remarked and Jonghyun blushed.

 

“I kind of missed the action for a while so I am catching up.” Jinki remarked, draping an arm over Jonghyun’s shoulder and effectively making Jonghyun blush.

 

“If action means sleeping like a log then yeah, he’s catching up.” Jonghyun remarked and earned laughter around the table.

 

Shortly the teens arrived and Seungcheol awkwardly handed the gifts to Heechul who took it and placed it on a side, gesturing for Jeonghan and Jun to sit next to him, Sunggyu made way for the two, making Seungcheol sit next to Jeonghan as the two brothers sat next to each other just beside their fathers.

 

 

“So, introduce me!” Heechul said and Sunggyu introduced his cute son. “Really cute, I like you.” Heechul remarked. Jinki then introduced his son and Heechul smiled. “a fanboy? You must be living your dreams!” Heechul remarked and Hoshi nodded. “good kid.” Heechul grinned.

 

He then took out his phone a dialed a number. The line answered and he put in a video call. “Hello?” The face of a familiar Chinese man appeared and Heechul pouted.

 

“How dare you hide my son from me?” Heechul barked at the confused man on the phone.

 

“Son?” Hangeng asked and Heechul pulled Jun closer to him.

 

“Speak.” Heechul instructed and Jun bowed and greeted in Korean. “What the.. greet in Chinese.” He said and the teen nodded and greeted in Chinese.

 

“I fail to see the relevance of Jun greeting me to your angry bird outburst.” Hangeng laughed on the other side.

 

“Don’t you dare use games on me, I don’t let it go.” Heechul remarked and the four older idols chuckled.

 

“They are just like that.” Sunggyu informed the two confused SVT members who nodded.

 

“Hey, so I get it now.” Hangeng said and then smiled at Heechul before talking to the teen in Chinese.

 

‘Hold it, I am not a monopod.” Heechul shoved the phone towards Jun who thanked him then continued to talk in Chinese.

 

“Heechul-sunbae.” Jun called and Heechul raised a brow.

 

“It’s omma.” Heechul corrected him.

 

“Hee omma.” Jun tried again and Heechul smiled. “Hankyung hyung wants to talk to you.” He added and Heechul took the phone.

 

“yeah?” Heechul asked.

 

“Sorry about that, he does look like you Chullie, I accept it if you do.” Hangeng replied and Heechul squeaked.

 

“Okay Jun, you are now officially HanChul’s son! I am so delighted!” Heechul exclaimed and Hangeng laughed.

 

“you will talk to him right?” Hangeng asked and Heechul nodded.

 

“Yeah, he won’t be happy to know that his daughter is already dating someone.” Heechul replied making Hangeng laugh.

 

“Good luck then.” Hangeng then waved and ended the call.

 

“Congrats hyung!” Hoshi clapped and Jun smiled at him.

 

“Thanks.” Jun replied just as Heechul ruffled his hair lightly.

 

Heechul then turned to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, the SVT leader took a nervous gulp. “I see that you two are the oldest?” Heechul asked and the two nodded. ‘You know Jeonghan, you are very pretty, I do hope you know that.” Heechul said and Jeonghan thanked him with a faint blush. “I have nothing against dating but your father maybe a bit on the protective side.” Heechul informed him. “And you.” Heechul turned to Seungcheol who held his breath. “Relax, your mom will kill me.” Heechul remarked and soon he was making a video call, group call to be exact.

 

“There should be a good explanation for this Chullie.” Leeteuk’s voice could be heard.

 

“Yeah, wait till Siwon answers.” Heechul replied and soon the other screen popped up.

 

“hello hyung!” Siwon greeted.

 

“So, I would like to introduce my son, Jun. He’s Hangeng’s.” Heechul introduced and Jun waved at the two people on the screen.

 

“He looks like you hyung!” Siwon remarked and Heechul grinned.

 

“And our daughter Jeonghan.” Heechul continued and Jeonghan made a small wave. “He’s yours Siwon.” Heechul added.

 

“Really? It figures, he inherited our genes.”SIwon commented. “I’m not saying Jun is not handsome, what I mean to say is that Jeonghan is gorgeous and Jun is handsome. Your genes are superb hyung!” Siwon added and Heechul smiled.

 

“What do you expect, Taemin’s my first child.” Heechul remarked and both Jinki and Jonghyun nodded.

 

“Taemin’s awesome!” Jonghyun chirped.

 

“So, why am I here?” Leeteuk asked.

 

“It’s because, apparently your son is hitting on my daughter.” Heechul deadpanned.

 

“my son?” Leetek asked

 

“What?” Siwon shouted wildly. “No way! He’s too young to date and they are like what? They just debuted! We dated on our third year together as Super Junior!” Siwon objected.

 

“Shut it Siwon.” Heechul snapped then faced the camera to Suengcheol. “He’s your son Teuk.” Heechul introduced the teen who looked like he was caught in the headlights.

 

“Oh, he’s the leader?” Teuk asked and Jeonghan nodded. “Siwon stop being a prissy, they look good together!” Leeteuk remarked and Siwon pouted. “Listen, Seungcheol right?” Leeteuk asked and the teen nodded. “I am doing a leader line of sorts so I would really like you to be in it. I already asked Yunho and Onew. Sunggyu, well I am not sure if Heechul would allow him to be part of it but you get the idea.” Leeteuk asked and Seungcheol was speechless.

 

“Are you really asking me sunbae?” Seungcheol was doubting his sanity right now when they heard Teuk’s infamous laugh.

 

“Well yeah, we are calling dibs on you bunch.” Leeteuk replied. “You should meet my eldest son Hongki. Got to go now, MC duties.” Leeteuk said and bid his good bye.

 

“Well if he happens to be Teukie hyung’s son then I have to give my blessings right, but not yet!” SIwon said then waved good bye as Changmin called for him.

 

“I guess that’s settled.” Heechul said and turned to the waiter for their food. “Hey, relax will you.” He turned to Suengcheol who broke into a cold sweat.

 

“I.. what just happened?” the teen asked and the rest laughed at him.

 

“Relax, our parents had given their blessings just not now.” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol took in a deep breath and smiled at the second eldest.

 

“Oh, they do look like Leetuk hyung and Heechul hyung.” Jinki pointed out and Sunggyu agreed.

 

“too bad we’re not in a romantic relationship.” Heechul remarked.

 

“it’s good though bec if you are then wouldn’t it be incestuous?” Jun asked and they all agreed.

 

“Shall we eat now, I am starved.” Jinki said and they laughed again.

 

“Hey Myung, you brought your camera?” Heechul asked and Myungsoo nodded, taking out his camera and taking shots immediately. “Make me pretty!” He instructed and the visual nodded and took the prettiest photos.

 

 

“Aren’t Donghae hyung and Eunhyuk hyung calling dibs?” Jonghyun asked and Heechul sighed.

 

“They don’t have free times yet but I am sure that they are since I talked to Hae last time, he’s impressed with the performance group’s maknae.” Heechul said.

 

‘can I ask soething sunbae?” Seungcheol raised his hand.

 

‘This is not a school lower your hand.” Heechul replied.

 

“What exactly is happening?” Seungcheol asked and Heechul pointed to the SHINee couple who was utterly immersed in their world with Hoshi.

 

“Oh, we sort of taken Hoshi as our love child since you know, we like him.” Jonghyun answered.

 

“It’s a good plus that he ships jongyu.” Jinki added. “Then I told Gyu that Woozi is a shipper of sorts and it escalated to our hyungs getting their love children.” He finished.

 

“Relax, we do have that sort of tradition, it’s our way of taking dongseangs and helping them with their careers.” Heechul explained further.

 

‘Suju hyungdeul did so when we debuted. I happened to be Yewook’s son.” Jinki replied.

 

“but I was Yesung’s son.. this is incestuous!” Jonghyun replied.

 

“Nah, you were Sibum’s son.” Jinki pointed and Jonghyun nodded.

 

“So the point is, we do want to help you via association but more importantly, we really like your skills, passion and individuality.” Sunggyu added.

 

‘it’s a big family so to speak.” Myungsoo finished and the SVT members nodded.

 

“We’ll meet you all soon enough, besides Ryeowook can’t stop blabbering how cute you guys are. Believe me..” Heechul said and they all ate with a happy atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> it was a last minute thought to have Seungcheol as Kangteuk’s son, but I figured the two reminded me of Heeteuk so much so.. figures.
> 
> I plan to write Dino as Eunhae’s son bec the kid is a dancer and Eunhae are both skilled dancers ^^  
> Ryeowook will get to have a son as well.. just not sure if it’ll be Seungkwan or DK (or both)  
> The8 is another Chinese member and I do plan on giving him to Zhoumi since he’s sort of part of the Chinese line mimi has going on.
> 
> Others.. not sure where to put them, I still have 2min, dongyeol, wookey, and hojong as ships~ if you still want those stories do give your suggestions ^^


End file.
